visit to a club
by gothicrocker2
Summary: jareth goes to a club and finds someone. i know i know crappy summary...


A girl sits alone in a black velvet chair, in a dark red candle-lit room. People al around her laugh and talk, drink and socialize. She just ignores them, knowing she doesn't really belong in any group with these people and also knowing that no matter how many people surround her, she is still utterly alone. So she just sits there, zoning out, letting the music wash over her and dreaming of the love she will never have. All of a sudden, everything goes silent and out of curiosity she looks up, to see a man kneeling down beside the chair and staring at her. She is transfixed by his beautiful mismatched eyes, his pale skin, and the slight curve of a smile dancing on his lips. "Come dance." He whispers to her. Immediately she rises, still mesmerized by those beautiful eyes. He rises and takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, music pounding, people dancing erratically, bright multicolored lights flashing everywhere. As they near the center of the floor, everyone stops what they are doing. Some stare wide eyed while others silently whisper amongst themselves. The girl doesn't notice though; all she can see are those hypnotic eyes. He flicks his hand and the pounding beat of the industrial music slows and changes to a song she knows all too well.

**There's such a sad love deep in your eyes  
a kind of pale jewel open and closed  
within your eyes  
I'll place the skies  
within your eyes…**  
as they sway to the music she asks, "are you…?"  
"yes," the man says "you wished for me and I am here."

"But…how?"  
"Simple, I felt a small connection, a calling to this world, after such a long time and I simply had to see for myself why. When I first saw you I saw such sorrow and loneliness. You touched me, in ways I had not felt for so long. I kept watch over you since then, but could not bring myself to approach you. I have already been rejected one time… but I know how you always watched my likeness on TV wishing to be in Sarah's place, dreaming of being with me. After watching you here for a while and seeing how much lonelier you got, I could wait no longer." He explained, running his hand through his brilliant golden mane.

"But why me?" she asked "so many others wish to see you, dream to be held in your arms, people more lovely than I could ever hope to be and with so much more to offer you. So why me?"  
He smiled a dazzling pointy toothed grin with his eyes glittering. "First, my love, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are a radiant beauty. You may not be to others views of loveliness, but a beauty nonetheless. And as I said you touched me, so sad and barely daring to dream lest those dreams be taken from you and leave you broken hearted. But you did anyways, you are special." As he finished saying this, he gazed down, his eyes brilliantly blazing, and he kissed her. She could barely breathe, and it was as if fire was burning and coursing through her veins. He tasted of peaches, cinnamon, and sugar. She felt herself melt against him and as his tongue danced between his lips and hers asking acceptance, she opened her mouth and barely restrained a moan. He in response growled a deep, throaty and sensual sound and gripped her closer as she tangled her hands in his gorgeous blonde locks. Finally, they broke the kiss out of necessity to breathe. With what little voice she had left she whispered "I love you."

"As do I precious. Would you like to stay with me and be my queen and my love?" he replied. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "I would love nothing more."  
"You know the words to say my love, say them and we shall leave this place behind and start our eternity together."  
She looked around the room at all the people still slack jawed and staring and knew where she belonged. She belonged with her love, Jareth. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now."  
"as you wish my love." He spoke, smiling tenderly.  
a flash, and all that was left in the center of the floor, amid shocked club goers, was a sprinkling of dark glitter.

**End.  
Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it "and imagining I was that girl lol" glad to finally be writing again though sadly not on my previous stories…sorry neeed to think of new ideas. But I have found my new obsession for the time being : ) review and jareth shall pay you a visit one night to do naughty kingy things lol **  
**  
**


End file.
